There are instruments that search for a treatment point by specifying a resistance value of a skin together with an existing electromyogram measurement mechanism and nerve conduction measurement mechanism. Further, there are mechanisms that induce a treatment effect by applying electrical stimulation to the treatment point.
When measuring electromyogram and nerve conduction, a measurement point for measuring a waveform according to a conduction speed of a nerve and measuring an activation potential of a muscle may be obtained through an operator's experience and anatomical knowledge and thus it is difficult for a non-medical expert to search for the measurement point, and when measuring a measurement point, a method of measuring one or two points and again measuring other points instead of simultaneously measuring several portions has been used.
When performing an electrical stimulation treatment, upon applying stimulation to a treatment point, a wide conductive pad that attaches to skin applies stimulation to the inside of the skin through a dry needle (electric needle), a limitation exists in stimulating an accurate location.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.